Toshiro the Babysitter
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Toshiro is forced to babysit for his ex-captain Isshin, he soon finds out that the kids he has to babysit is two 15 year old twins, that he had encountered before, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki ONESHOT


Toshiro Hitsugaya stood in front of his ex-captain and his daughters. Both girls paid him no attention as both were studying. The young male looked to the older male with anger before walking away and taking a seat at the counter in the kitchen that was joined to the living room.

With the movement of the chair being pulled out both girls turned to see who made the noise. To both girls surprise it was Toshiro. One of the girls had encountered him when she was eleven and twelve.  
The other girl believed him to be the boyfriend of his twin sister. Both girls and Toshiro stared at each other in shock. Isshin smiled to his daughters before announcing.

"Karin. Yuzu. This is Toshiro. He will be your babysitter for tonight and since Ichigo went to college he can't do it" Toshiro rolled his eyes at the statement. Both girls stood up the younger running over to her dad.  
"Dad we are adults. We were bras, don't we?" at those words both Karin and Toshiro blushed a deep crimson. "We have our per-" Karin quickly covered the others mouth before closing her eyes in embarrassment.

She walked out the room then ran up the stairs into her room. She changed out of her school uniform and put on her comfortable causal clothes that included a red baggy t-shirt and a pair of large baggy joggers. The girl opened up her laptop then began to type up her homework.  
_'Merchant of Venice' by William Shakespeare follow the character of Shylock and evil Jew who..._  
Karin looked up to see her father who was reading over her work. He smiled sitting on her bed.  
"Follows, not follow" he stated. The girl looked to her screen then fixed the error then began to continue  
_Who lends his services to a wealthy Christian, Antonio..._  
"Karin. You do know why I brought in a babysitter right?"  
_The Jew makes a deal with the Christian, if he does not get his money in time he would cut a pound of flesh._  
"It's because of your spiritual pressure. It's getting stronger"  
_Through the effective technique of soliloquy and imagery, Shakespeare…_  
"Honey speak to me" Karin closed her lid looking up to her dad with sad eyes.  
"I'm trying to do my homework. Leave" she whispered. Isshin nodded patting his daughters head then walking out the room  
_Effectively shows the hate the audience have for the inhuman Jew..._

Isshin walked over to Toshiro who was staring at the fridge. "Right. I'm going. Look after em' for me and keep an eye on Karin. She isn't allowed to go out with me being gone" Toshiro nodded then watched as the male walked out of the door.

As soon as Isshin was out of sight, Toshiro stood up and venture towards Karins room. She was staring at her ceiling with sadness. The male walked over then smiled to her.  
"Hi" she said in a bored tone. The male looked out the window then smiled.  
"How old are you know?" He asked with curiosity but the tone suggesting he was trying to pass the awkward silence.  
"Why do you care?" The girl hissed. Toshiro laughed then stood up.  
"You don't tell me your age" she whispered to him. The white hired male turned to her. He walked over to her with a smile.  
"You believe I'm the same age as you but I'm a lot older" Karin sat up then turned to him.  
"I'm 152"  
Karin stared at him in shock then began to laugh. "What anti-wrinkle cream do you use? I hope I look as good as you if I ever get to that age" Toshiro smiled then looked to the girl with a smile.  
"I'm 15" Toshiro nodded then stood up. He walked over the door then noticed Karin staring at the window.  
"Before you ask. Your dad said you couldn't leave the house with him being away. Please don't give me any hassle" The girl nodded looking to her friend with hurt in her grey eyes.  
"Did my dad tell you why, I wasn't allowed outside" Toshiro shook his head then turned to her. She walked over to him then sighed.  
"It's my spiritual pressure. It has risen a lot and it attracts some unwanted people" she began. The male nodded then looked to her with a frown.  
"It doesn't seem high to me" the girl laughed shaking her head. She walked over to the wall and put a hand on it. The female took a large deep breath, placing her hand onto the wall. The said object began to glow a red colour.  
The girl took her hand away before shrugging. "The walls eat up the spiritual pressure and keeps it within these walls" Toshiro nodded then turned away.  
"Who is making dinner?" Karin stood up then walked down the stairs, she found Yuzu looking in the cupboard.  
"Yu, what's for tea?" The younger girl looked to the two before smiling politely.  
"Lamb curry" Toshiro nodded then sat in front of the TV, nothing better to do with his time. Karin took a seat beside him and began to surf some channels till she found a good anime.  
Toshiro sat watching as rainbow coloured haired people were playing basketball. The lighter blue haired character was sitting on the floor with blood trailing down his face after his yellow haired friend knocked him down by mistake.  
"You actually like this?" Toshiro asked Karin who's eyes were glued to the screen. She nodded slowly, her eyes focus on the blue haired character lying on the ground, sleeping by the looks of it.

By the time tea came, Toshiro will thrilled; all that basketball with the out standing hair was making his head spin. He took a seat beside Karin as everyone dug in to their meal.  
It was silent, and no one liked it. They all looked uncomfortable as they chewed their food, trying not to make much noise, fearing if they did, it would make the situation much worse.  
"Toshiro. We haven't seen you in a while, been busy?" Yuzu asked as she swallowed a bit lamb. Toshiro only nodded swallowing the content in his mouth.  
"Yeah, I've been busy with everything…at college and such" Yuzu began to choke on her food before looking at him with surprise.  
"College! I thought you were our age!" Karin giggled shaking her head. She sat her fork down with laughter.  
"He's the same age as Ichigo" she giggled. Toshiro nodded then went into his pocket bringing out a postcard.  
"That's from your brother. We are in the same class" Yuzu grinned then continued.  
"I never knew you were that smart Toshiro" The said male felt like he should punch the girl for saying such a thing. Ichigo was an idiot, Toshiro was far smarter than that idiot, how he came a captain, fooled everyone.

When everyone was done, Yuzu announced "I'm going for a shower then to bed. Karin, clear up for me" Karin nodded then walked over to the pot. The girl turned round then laughed as Toshiro began to scarf down the food on his plate. He looked to Karin who only nodded. She picked up the pot then set to down on the table. She gave Toshiro another serving.  
"So does having spiritual pressure make you eat more" Karin sat down beside him and helped herself to his curry.  
"Yeah. Larger the spiritual pressure the more you eat" the girl nodded as Toshiro put another helping on his plate.  
Both of them dug in to the curry then Toshiro watched from the corner of his eyes the sad expression on Karin face.  
"When dads here, we wait till Yuzu is gone and I stuff my face with 4 servings" Toshiro smiled then put his fork down.  
"Your energy has increased a lot. Just encase your worried, your not going to get fat. That's your diet. If you came to a captains feast. You'd think we are seriously obese people" Karin giggled then within ten minutes the pot of curry was empty.

Karin lay on her bed, her hair wet from the shower. She watched as Toshiro walked in bored. He smiled to the girl then sat on her bed.  
"Yuzu's asleep. When do you go to sleep?" Karin shrugged.  
"Now I guess. You should sleep down stairs. I don't think you'll get cold" Toshiro laughed shaking his head. The male turned to the young female before heading down the stairs. He sat on the sofa, staring at the TV screen.

A few hours later, Toshiro was close to falling sleep, when he felt something hot stand in front of him. He looked to see Karin standing in front of him covered in sweat. Toshiro stood up then grabbed her hand. He quickly shoved a pill in his mouth then his body duplicated, the Toshiro with the kimono held Karin close, his body tempter lowering to freezing. Karin held him close, her body cooling down slightly.  
The other Toshiro was sitting on the couch watching in horror as the couch lit on fire. He quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher that was close by. He quickly put the fire out then ran into the kitchen.

Karin grabbed Toshiro tightly as he brought her to the floor. She crossed her legs with Toshiro holding her shoulders.  
"Open your eyes. Karin. Come on open your eyes" the girl opened her eyes gingerly and saw Toshiro staring back with worry.  
"Karin, listen focus your energy here" he pointed to the middle of her chest were her heart was located.  
Karin had no clue on what to do. She tried but had no clue on what she actually had to do. Noticing this, Toshiro touched her foot then smiled. "When you play football, you tend to focus your energy to your foot. Do the same but to your core. Relax yourself."

Karin looked round the room, the other Toshiro was frantically trying to put fires out in multiple locations. The girl closed her eyes then focus her energy to her core. She opened her eye when she felt unwanted guests hovering outside.  
"Focus. Rangiku will deal with it" Karin nodded, closing her eyes. She focused her energy to that spot, when feeling a warm feeling she opened her eyes.  
"Good, now try to keep it there. It will become second nature to you and you wont have to worry about this ever again" the girl nodded closing her eyes, she leaned her head against Toshiro who happily allowed her to do so.

The next day, Karin was woken by the sound of the door. She heard 'aw' then opened her eyes to see her leaning into Toshiro's body and the said male had his arms around Karins waist.  
Karin quickly jumped up waking the poor shinigami in the process. Toshiro looked round the room before standing up as well.  
"Toshiro, how were they" Isshin asked. Toshiro smiled.  
"Fine. They were, fine. Now, I have to head back...to college. Bye" Toshiro gave a smile to Karin before leaving the house. Isshin smiled at the door before walking into the kitchen.  
He looked to the couch then at Karin who was smiling guiltily.  
"He's a very good person, Karin. I should get him to baby-sit more often. I know how much you'd like that" Karin blushed a deep red before nodding slowly.

**Okay, I wanted to right this cause, it sounded fun. Anyone want to guess the anime I was describing. Ha ha, please review xD**


End file.
